Un ramo de flores puede significar mucho
by Tainaka Kyouko
Summary: Makoto llega a la agencia con un bonito ramo de flores, captando la atención de cierta rubia, provocandole una serie de emociones, entre ellas, los celos


Holas a todos aqui les dejo una nueva historia de Idolmaster XD XD que lo disfruten

Summary: The Idolm ster no es propiedad mia, si lo fuese Makoto y Miki serían pareja XD XD XD

* * *

Era un tranquilo día para cualquier persona, excepto para la idol tomboy Kikuchi Makoto, quien se encontraba corriendo en dirección a la agencia mientras sostenía con una mano su bolso y con la otra sostenía un lindo ramo de flores.

_Espero que le gusten. . ._pensaba la pelinegra mientras sonreía levemente y esquivaba a las personas que se interponían en su camino

XXXXXXXXXXX

Mientras la pelinegra continuaba con su carrera, en la agencia se encontraba algunas de las idols descansando y relajándose, Miki se encontraba recostada en unos de los sillones leyendo una revista, Takane conversaba tranquilamente con Ami y Mami, Hibiki estaba en el otro sillón jugando con Hamuzo y Kotori se encontraba sentada en su escritorio ordenando los trabajos que tenían que hacer las idols. El ambiente que se encontraba en la agencia era tranquilo y relajante, hasta que fue interrumpido por cierta pelinegra, quien abrió de golpe la puerta

"Disculpen por llegar tarde" dijo jadeando Makoto, mientras entraba a la habitación y cerraba la puerta

"No te preocupes, Makoto-kun. . ." respondió entre risillas Kotori ". . . después de todo, todavía no llega el Productor ni Ritsuko-san con las demás chicas, así que puedes relajarte"

"Ok" respondió Makoto antes de dar un suspiro de alivio, mientras dejaba su bolso junto con los bolsos de las demás y dejaba en la mesita baja, que se encontraba entre los sillones, el ramo de flores.

"Nee, Makoto, ¿Para quién son esas flores?" preguntó Hibiki mientras se acercaba al lugar en donde se encontraba la pelinegra y colocaba nuevamente a Hamuzo sobre su cabeza

"Son para alguien especial" respondió Makoto ruborizada por la vergüenza

"Mmmm, así que a Makoto, la idol preferida por todas las chicas de Japón, esta enamorada de alguien" dijo socarronamente la amante de los animales, captando la atención de Miki

"A Makoto-kun le gusta alguien" dijo sorprendida mientras dejaba su revista a un lado y se reincorporaba para sentarse y apoyarse en el respaldo del sillón

"Bueno se podrías decir que sí" dijo con las mejillas teñidas levemente de un rojo carmesí, mientras desviaba su mirada al ramo de flores

_¿Qué es está extraña sensación de molestia y tristeza?. . . _se preguntaba la rubia mientras miraba a la pelinegra ruborizada hablar con Hibiki

Takane, quien se encontraba viendo la situación, se paró de su asiento para acercarse al lugar en que se encontraba Makoto

¿Cuántas flores compraste Makoto?" preguntó la peli-plateado con su serena voz

"Mmmm, fueron 10 rosas, 6 de color rojo y 4 de color blanco. . ." respondió la pelinegra ". . . ¿Para qué preguntas Takane-san?" preguntó dudosa Makoto

"Lo que sucede es que dependiendo de la cantidad, el color y el tipo de flores que se utilizan en un ramo de flores, se puede expresar los sentimientos de una persona hacia otra" explicó calmadamente Takane

Las 3 idols, que se encontraban escuchando atentamente cada palabra de la explicación dada por Takane, asintieron al mismo tiempo con sus cabezas

"Entonces, ¿Qué mensaje quiere expresar Makoto-kun?" pregunto un tanto curiosa la rubia

"Bueno, las rosas normalmente significan sentimientos amorosos hacia la persona que se le va a entregar el ramo, en este caso, son 10 rosas, eso significa que la persona a la que amas la encuentras perfecta en todo sentido" explicó Takane, provocando que Makoto se comenzara a poner nerviosa

"Ya veo. . ." murmuró Miki, mientras miraba el ramo de flores _Parece que Makoto-kun realmente está enamorada. . . _pensó la rubia un poco triste

"Entiendo, ¿Pero qué significa los colores?" preguntó Hibiki captando nuevamente la atención de la rubia

"Las rosas rojas significan que su amor es bastante apasionante por la otra persona y que daría lo que fuera por estar con ella, en palabras más simples le está diciendo claramente Te amo, y las flores que se encuentran en el centro significan que su amor es puro e inocente, en otras palabras no está mintiendo sobre sus sentimientos" dijo Takane mientras miraba el ramo de flores

Las tres idols se quedaron en silencio, debido a la explicación de Takane que les causo cierta sorpresa, Makoto comenzó a ruborizarse y Miki quedo sorprendida pero a la vez le pareció muy lindo los sentimientos de Makoto, aunque le causara molestia y tristeza

"Uuuhhhh, no pensé que Makoto tuviese esos sentimientos tan profundos" dijo la amante de los animales para fastidiar a Makoto

"¿A qué viene eso Hibiki?. . ." preguntó molesta la pelinegra ". . . por lo menos voy a hacer algo para confesar mis sentimientos, no como tú que se mantiene al margen de sus sentimientos por Yayoi" agregó Makoto, para molestar a Hibiki

"Cállate, no digas eso acá" respondió molesta y ruborizada Hibiki

"Tú empezaste" dijo Makoto mientras se paraba, al igual que Hibiki, para quedar al frente de la amantes de los animales

Mientras Makoto y Hibiki comenzaban a discutir, Miki se acercó donde Kotori

"Ettoo, Kotori-san, Miki se preguntaba si es qué podía tomarse este día libre, ya que no tiene trabajo, además Miki se está sintiendo un poco mal" preguntó Miki, como excusa para salir de La agencia y así no seguir viendo a la pelinegra

"Esta bien, Miki-chan yo le avisaré al Productor de tu retirada" respondió con una sonrisa la peli-verde

"Gracias Kotori-san" respondió con una sonrisa la rubia, para luego dirigirse donde se encontraban los bolsos para tomar el suyo y dirigirse a la salida, asegurándose de no realizar el menor ruido posible para no preocupar a las demás idols, especialmente a Makoto

XXXXXXXXXXX

Habían pasado recién 5 minutos desde que Miki se fue de la agencia, pero a pesar del tiempo que había pasado las dos pelinegras mantenían su disputa

"Entiende Hibiki, es mejor hacer algo antes de que te quiten a la persona que amas. . . " Argumentaba Makoto ". . . ¿No es cierto, Miki?" pidió la opinión de la rubia, pero al ver que no respondían comenzó a buscar a la rubia con la mirada

"¿Eh, Miki, a donde se fue?" preguntó un poco preocupada a la pelinegra

"Miki-chan se fue, dijo que no se sentía muy bien, así que le dije que se podía tomar el día libre ya que no tenía ningún trabajo" respondió Kotori, mientras terminaba de archivar unos papeles, para luego estirarse en su asiento

_Y no aviso. . ._pensó molesta l pelinegra "Kotori-san, ¿Puedo tomarme el día también?" pidió la pelinegra mientras tomaba el ramo de flores para luego dirigirse a la puerta

"Pero Makoto-kun, ¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó sorprendida la peli-verde, mientras se paraba de inmediato de su asiento

"Voy a alcanzar a la persona que amo" dijo finalmente Makoto, mientras abría la puerta de la agencia y salía corriendo para alcanzar a Miki, dejando al resto de idols y a la asistente de Producción 765, sorprendidas por lo que acababa de decir la idol tomboy de la agencia

XXXXXXXXXXX

Mientras Makoto iba en búsqueda, en el centro de la ciudad iba caminando a paso lento la idol favorita de muchos, Miki, mientras se detenía en una que otra tienda para mirar sus vitrinas y en algunos casos entraba para probarse algo de ropa

"No puedo creer que Miki sea tan celosa. . ." suspiró la rubia ". . . pero Miki no puede imaginarse a Makoto-kun con otra persona que no sea ella" dijo en voz baja la rubia, quien seguía caminando hasta llegar a un pequeño parque.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A bastante distancia del parque, en la estación de trenes, se encontraba Makoto jadeando, mientras seguía corriendo para ir a preguntarles a los guardias y a la boletería, si es que habían visto a una chica un poquito más alta que ella de pelo largo rubio y de ojos verdes esmeralda, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos no tubo resultados positivos.

_Maldición, Miki, ¿Hacia dónde te fuiste?. . . _se preguntó en su cabeza la pelinegra, mientras seguía corriendo en dirección al centro de la ciudad

XXXXXXXXXXX

Mientras Makoto se dirigía al centro de la ciudad para seguir con la búsqueda de la rubia, está se encontraba paseando entre los caminos del parque

_Me preguntó desde cuando me empezó a gustar Makoto-kun. . ._ pensaba Miki, mientras se sentaba en unos de los asientos para observar a unos niños en los columpios _Creo que fue cuando me salvo de aquellos chicos. . . _comenzaba a recordar la rubia

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Una vez que Miki iba caminando a la estación de trenes, tres chicos se le acercaron y comenzaron a coquetearla hasta dejarla contra una pared por lo que no tenía escapatoria_

"_Vamos señorita ven a tomar algo con nosotros, te aseguramos que vas a llegar a tu casa" dijo uno de los chicos que se encontraba al frente de Miki y que apoyaba uno de sus brazos contra la pared para acercarse levemente al rostro de la rubia hasta cierta distancia, mientras mantenía una sonrisa que no le daba mucha seguridad a la rubia_

"_Lo siento pero Miki tiene que volver de inmediato a su casa" dijo Miki mientras trataba de pasar por un espacio que habían dejado, pero le fue interrumpido el paso por otro de los chicos_

"_Espera quédate un tiempo más con nosotros que no te vamos a hacer nada" dijo el chico que le había tapado la pasada_

"

_Por favor que alguien me ayude. . . pensó la rubia mientras cerraba los ojos_

"_Oigan que creen que están haciendo" gritó una voz femenina pero que tenía un tono de voz un tanto ronca y fuerte, mientras comenzaba a caminar donde los chicos que tenían acorralada a Miki y los empujaba para alejarlos de la rubia, para colocarse frente de ella, dándole la espalda para mirar a los chicos quienes la miraban enojados ya que le habían interrumpido su diversión_

"_No estábamos hablando contigo, así que lárgate si no quieres ser golpeada" dijo molesto el tercer chico, quien no había hablado antes_

"_Golpéenme todo lo que quieran pero a Miki no la tocan" dijo enojada la pelinegra mientras los con una mirada decidida a enfrentarlos si es que era necesario, mientras tanto Miki se encontraba sorprendida, pero aun así se había agachado mientras mantenía su espalda apoyada en la pared, pero lo único que podía hacer era mantenerse al margen y ver como evolucionaba la situación_

_Los tres chicos se quedaron mirando entre sí para luego mirar nuevamente a Makoto_

"_Mejor vámonos, podríamos terminar en la cárcel si es que nos ven golpear a una mujer" dijeron dos de los chicos que parecían ser menores que el otro y que comenzaban a alejarse, provocando que la pelinegra se comenzara a relajar y se volteara a ver a la rubia_

"_Pueden que tengan razón pero a mí nadie me dice que cosa hacer y menos una mujer" dijo el chico que parecía ser el líder, para luego abalanzarse sobre Makoto, quien reacciono rápidamente, volteándose para esquivar el golpe del chico, para luego golpearle el estomago y luego golpearlo en la mandíbula, y así dejarlo tendido en el suelo._

_Los otros 2 chicos se asustaron al ver a su amigo tendido en el suelo y sin hacer un solo movimiento, además del de respiración, por lo que se acercaron para tomarlo y recargarlo en sus hombros para luego alejarse del lugar_

"_Aaahhh, eso estuvo cerca" suspiro aliviada Makoto mientras se recargaba en la pared_

"_Bastante cerca" dijo Miki mientras seguía sentada contra la pared_

"_Tenía mucho miedo y nervios" dijo la pelinegra avergonzada mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza_

"_Aunque lo tuvieras, estuviste muy genial, gracias Makoto-kun" dijo la rubia mientras miraba a la pelinegra con una radiante sonrisa que le provoco cierto rubor en la mejillas a Makoto_

"_De nada, Miki, después de todo no podría dejar que te hicieran daño" le dijo Makoto con una cálida sonrisa mientras le posaba una mano sobre la cabeza de Miki, provocando que esta la mirara hacia arriba, sonrojándose por la manera en que le sonreía y por las palabras dichas por la pelinegra._

XXXXXXXXXXX

Una vez que Miki dejo de recordar aquel momento en que se enamoro de la pelinegra, comenzó nuevamente a caminar por el parque, pero esta vez se topó con un grupo de camarógrafos y de entrevistadores, quienes se acercaron de inmediato a la rubia para comenzar una serie de preguntas, preguntas como si es que era una idol, para qué compañía trabajaba, etc., las cuales, Miki, las respondía alegremente

XXXXXXXXXXX

Mientras Miki seguía respondiendo las preguntas, Makoto se encontraba, cansada por estar corriendo en la búsqueda de la rubia, en la entrada del parque, junto con el ramo de flores, sostenido con su mano, en perfecto estado

"Este es el último lugar, si no esta aquí significa que se fue a su casa" dijo entre jadeos la pelinegra, mientras comenzaba a caminar por los caminos del parque, al comenzar su trayectoria, la pelinegra buscaba con su mirada por todos lados a la rubia, pero justo le llamó la atención un grupo de personas, por lo que comenzó a acercarse para ver que sucedía. Al acercarse lo suficiente se dio cuenta que el reportero estaba entrevistando a la persona que tanto había buscado.

"! Miki ¡" gritó Makoto para que la rubia la escuchara

"Makoto-kun. . . ." pronunció sorprendida la rubia ". . .lo siento pero me tengo que ir, se me olvido que mis padres me habían llamado para que me fuera a casa" dijo la rubia para despedirse del reportero, para luego salir corriendo nuevamente del lugar _No puede ser que Makoto-kun haya estado buscando a Miki. . . _pensó la rubia mientras seguía corriendo a cualquier dirección, pero no se percató que la pelinegra, ya exhausta, se encontraba persiguiéndola alcanzándola a unos pocos metros.

"Espera, Miki. . . " dijo Makoto mientras tomaba de la muñeca a la rubia ". . . necesito hablar contigo de algo importante"

"Lo siento Makoto -kun, pero Miki no puede" respondió la rubia sin mirar a la pelinegra

"Pues entonces tendrá que ser a la fuerza" dijo la idol tomboy mientras jalaba a Miki a uno de los caminos menos transitados del parque, para luego sentarse en uno de los bancos

"Entonces, ¿De qué querías hablar Makoto-kun?" pregunto la rubia para romper el molestoso y pesado silencio que se había formado

"Eeettoo. . .bueno. . . quería hablar de la persona que me gusta" dijo la pelinegra un tanto nerviosa y avergonzada

_Justo de lo que no quería escuchar. . . _dijo para sus adentros la rubia, antes de soltar y largo y pesado suspiro "Entonces, cuéntame lo que quieras, Makoto-kun" dijo la rubia forzando una sonrisa

"Lo que sucede es que tengo un ligero problema" comenzó a decir la pelinegra, mientras dejaba el ramo de flores aún lado y comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos, mientras tenía la vista en el suelo

"¿Cuál sería?" preguntó un poco curiosa la rubia

"Es que es una chica" respondió todavía nerviosa la pelinegra

"¿Y qué hay con eso?" pregunto Miki mientras miraba a la nerviosa Makoto

"Es que no se si me va a corresponder, ya que ambas lo somos" dijo apesadumbrada Makoto

"Que tonta eres, Makoto-kun" dijo la rubia mientras comenzaba a reírse

"No digas eso" menciono la pelinegra fingiendo molestia

"Es que es verdad. . ." comenzó a decir Miki, mientras trataba de calmarse ". . . Makoto-kun no va a ser rechazada, después de todo, te vas a confesar a una chica y por lo que Miki sabe, no hay ninguna chica que no quiera salir con el Príncipe de Producción 765" dijo finalmente la rubia sonriéndole amablemente a la pelinegra para tranquilizarla

"Bueno en eso tienes razón, pero. . ." la pelinegra no alcanzó a terminar su oración, ya que la rubia la había silenciado con su dedo apoyándolo ligeramente en el labio de Makoto

"Créeme, no te va a decir un no como respuesta" dijo Miki mientras dejaba libre los labios de la pelinegra

"Ok, entonces le voy a entregar estas flores, ya que no soy muy buena con las palabras" dijo Makoto alegremente, mientras le daba una radiante sonrisa a la rubia

"Tienes razón. . ." dijo a la rubia mientras se paraba del banco ". . . ahora ve y entrégale las rosas en manera de tu confesión"

"Eso voy a hacer" dijo alegre la idol tomboy

_Genial ayude a Makoto-kun a alejarse más de mi. . . _pensó la rubia mientras le sonreía forzosamente a la alegre pelinegra que se encontraba parada al frente de ella

"Ok, entonces yo me voy a mi casa, nos vemos mañana Makoto-kun" dijo la rubia antes de darse media vuelta para emprender su camino, el cual fue detenido por la mano de la pelinegra, quien la jaló del brazo

"Espera Miki" dijo Makoto, mientras miraba a la rubia con un ligero tinte rosado impregnado en sus mejillas

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Miki mientras se volteaba para ver a la pelinegra

"Toma" dijo Makoto mientras le entregaba el ramo de flores a la rubia

"Oh, gracias Makoto-kun. . ." dijo Miki sin percatarse de lo que le estaban entregando ". . .¿Eh? ¡¿Queeeee?!" gritó la rubia ruborizada, debido a la sorpresa de la pelinegra

"Son para ti, Miki, tú eres la persona de la cual me enamore" dijo finalmente Makoto entregándole una radiante sonrisa a la rubia, quien al mirar se comenzó a ruborizar mientras se le formaban pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos, para luego abalanzarse sobre Makoto para abrazarla, sorprendiéndola por el repentino gesto pero siendo correspondida de inmediato por la pelinegra, quien la estrechaba entre sus brazos con fuerza pero a la vez con cuidado y cariño

"Mi-Miki, p-pensaba que Makoto-kun se estaba alejando de ella" decía la rubia mientras lloraba en la camisa de la pelinegra, quien le acariciaba cuidadosamente la cabellera de la rubia

"Ahora no tienes de qué preocuparte, puesto que me voy a quedar al lado tuyo siempre, aunque ya no quieras verme o dejes de hablarme, yo siempre voy a estar ahí para ayudarte, Miki" decía la pelinegra, mientras separaba a la rubia para ordenarle su flequillo y para limpiarles las lágrimas que aún le caían por su rostro

"Te Amo, Makoto-kun" dijo la rubia mientras volvía a abrazar a Makoto, pero esta vez sin llorar, mientras la pelinegra le correspondía

"Yo también Te Amo, Miki, y no puedes imaginarte cuanto" dijo la pelinegra mientras rodeaba la cintura de la rubia con ambos brazos para atraer su cuerpo hacia el suyo

"Después de la explicación de Takane, Miki si puede imaginarse el amor que siente Makoto-kun por ella" dijo Miki, mientras se separaba levemente de Makoto mirándola con una tierna sonrisa, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de la pelinegra

"Jeje, pero sé otro método para que sepas el cariño que siento por ti" dijo Makoto, mientras acercaba su rostro levemente al de la rubia, quien al sentir la respiración de Makoto mezclándose con la suya se sonrojo fuertemente "Relájate, no voy a hacer nada que te vaya dañar" agregó la pelinegra en el oído de Miki para tranquilizarla, para luego separarse nuevamente y quedar mirando fijamente a los ojos a la rubia, quien comenzaba a cerrar los ojos y se acercaba lentamente al rostro de la pelinegra, abriendo ligeramente sus rosados labios.

Makoto se quedó unos segundos contemplando el rostro de la rubia, puesto que le parecía que iba a besar a un ángel. Una vez que terminó con sus imaginaciones, la pelinegra colocó una mano en la mejilla de la rubia, quien al sentir el cálido contacto dio un ligero respingo, pero espero, si bien nerviosa, a que la pelinegra juntara sus labios con los suyos en un tierno y cálido beso.

"Jeje, que suave son los labios de Makoto-kun. . ." dijo Miki, mientras se reía levemente ". . . igual a como ella es en realidad" agregó la rubia provocando un leve sonrojo por parte de la pelinegra, quien la seguía rodeando con sus brazos la cintra de la rubia.

"Y los tuyos son tan dulces, al igual que tú. . ." dijo la pelinegra, mientras se acercaba al rostro de la rubia, para luego besarla rápidamente en los labios ". . .tan dulces, que llegan a ser adictivos" agregó Makoto, mientras apoyaba su frente con la de Miki sorprendiendo a la rubia, causándole un ligero rubor.

"Ojalas que Makoto-kun no se aburra de los labios de Miki" dijo la rubia en forma de broma mientras hacia un puchero

"Eso nunca, ya que son tus labios, y a mi me gustan, no, miento, me encanta cada cosa de ti; tu cabello, la manera en que hablas, tus pucheros, como cantas, tu personalidad extrovertida, como bailas, pero sobre todo, y en definitiva, lo que más me encanta y que fue lo que hizo enamorarme perdidamente de ti, fue tu sonrisa, era como tener a un ángel resplandeciente delante de mi, cada vez que te veía sonreír alegrabas mi día, sentía que hacia una buena causa el verte sonreír, me sentía tranquila al ver que te encontrabas con algún hombre y le sonreías dulcemente, aunque eso me provocara un intenso dolor en el pecho, pero al verte sonreír me tranquilizaba en parte, porque para mí lo más importante es tu felicidad" dijo con el tono de voz un poco quejumbroso la pelinegra, mientras le sonreía a Miki, quien al ver la forzada sonrisa de la persona que le robo el corazón desde el primer momento que la conoció, se abalanzó nuevamente a los brazos de la pelinegra abrazándola fuertemente, sorprendiendo a Makoto, quien a los segundos después correspondió el gesto de la rubia

"Miki lo lamenta, tanto. . ." decía entre sollozos la rubia, mientras refregaba su cara en la camisa de la pelinegra ". . . Miki lo siente tanto por haber tardado tanto, pero Makoto-kun debe saber que Miki siempre estuvo enamorada de ella, pero tenía miedo de decírselo ya que pensaba que Makoto-kun quería un príncipe como el de las novelas que leía" agregó la rubia llorando mientras seguía aferrada a la camisa de Makoto, la cual la abrazaba dulcemente mientras le acariciaba el cabello

"Yo jamás dije que quería un príncipe como el de las novelas, a lo que me refería era que admiraba a aquellos príncipes y quería que mi vida fuese como la de ellos, o sea encontrar a alguien que se enamorara completamente de mi y que me amara" explicó Makoto mientras abrazaba con más fuerza el cuerpo de Miki

"Pues entonces, ya la encontraste" dijo sonriendo aún con lagrimas la rubia, luego de separarse del abrazo de la pelinegra

"Lo sé, Te amo Miki" dijo Makoto mientras comenzaba a acercarse al rostro de la rubia, mientras cerraba sus ojos

"Yo también Makoto-kun" dijo la rubia antes de juntar sus labios con los de la pelinegra en un cálido y tierno beso, el cual comenzó con un ritmo pausado para poder disfrutar de aquellos labios que ambas habían anhelado tiempo atrás y que ahora le pertenecían a la persona que era la causa de los suspiros pesados, de las largas noches de insomnio pensando en la otra y de los días en que ambas chicas se encontraban ausentes debido a la complejidad de los sentimientos que tenían por la otra, a los cuales no les podían encontrar solución. Al cabo de un rato, a causa de la falta de aire, ambas chicas se separaron para tomar aire, aquel lapso de tiempo no duró mucho ya que ambas se volvieron a acercar para volver a fundir sus labios con los de la otra, pero esta vez en un beso más apasionante, el cual demostraba en su rápido ritmo, deseo, nada más que deseo por sentir los labios de la chica a la cual amaban profundamente, junto a los suyos

Se separaron nuevamente, pero esta vez se miraron a los ojos descifrando todos los sentimientos que tenían por la otra, transmitiéndose todos los sentimientos que se tenían, para luego sonreírse dulcemente, y así comenzar a caminar, tomadas de la mano con sus dedos entrelazados, de vuelta a la agencia, sin antes tomar aquel ramo de flores, cargado de emociones y sentimientos, que unió a la perezosa, relajada e infantil idol, que era deseada por todos los hombre de Japón, y a la enérgica, decidida y masculina idol, que era anhelada por todas las mujeres de Japón, como una linda pareja, la cual rompería algunos corazones cuando se supiera.

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia :), ahora a esperar x el ultimo cap de Yurimaster XD XD XD


End file.
